


kinda like a creamsicle

by sugarskrub



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarskrub/pseuds/sugarskrub
Summary: little drabble about bennett and q84 becoming (strained) friendsspoilers for hello charlotte episode 3: childhood's end, of coursethis was for a friend of mine who's also a kinnie for hc just like me w bennett
Kudos: 6





	kinda like a creamsicle

Honestly, it wasn’t as though I was particularly against the idea of the girl in principle. It was just that -- I was weary of her. Too many times, too many Felixes -- and she was far too rude, too.

In the first place, it was less that I hated her, and more like I was… scared, in a sense. That’s why, despite everything, I feel a little guilty seeing her sad, especially genuinely so like this -- when she doesn’t think anybody’s looking in her direction.

It’s… useless now, I think. After everything, though -- a bunch of deliberating in the back while she hasn’t noticed my presence -- I finally decide just to sit down next to her, dropping onto the couch.

The silence between us is palpable, heavy. Like a cloud about to burst. She’s the one who breaks it, with a single word.

“What?” She shoots me a glare out of the corner of her eye. She doesn’t move, staying curled around herself -- some kind of safety, probably.

“Look,” I say with a sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. “I know you don’t like me. And I know it’s… not as though I’m your biggest fan, either.”

“Oh, save me your ‘kindness,’ Bennett.” Yeah, fair, I think I probably deserved that.

I look at her for a few moments, studying her expression extensively. It's safe to say she's annoyed at me. We don't really get along, so I wouldn't expect any different. That said…

“It's never been that I hate you, anyway.” I place a hand  _ gently  _ on the top of her head, “... And you've been… nicer to Mister Honikker lately, so… I'm willing to  _ try _ to get along.”

She looks at me, at first taken aback, then irritated, then it melts into confusion. She finally settles on acceptance, leaning into my hand atop her head. I sling the arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug.

“Gross.” She chuckles a bit, and I chuckle back. We throw something gorey up on the television as background noise. It's bad enough that she’s able to laugh, but me too.

… The tension’s eased between us a bit. We tease each other while watching the show -- ‘That dumbass reminds me of you!’ ‘Well that one reminds me of  _ you _ !’ -- and we find that honestly, we probably could've been friends all along.

Maybe this time, since she's nice to  _ this  _ Felix Honikker, since she's not wholly unpleasant to be around -- Maybe that friendship isn't so hopeless after all.

We relax into each other's company on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, making jabs at each other.

in the end, we’ll be friends after all, yellowy-orange and pure white.

**Author's Note:**

> yellow and white  
> rested together  
> and in the end
> 
> everything blended into red.


End file.
